Vital Throw (move)
Vital Throw (Japanese: あてみなげ Strike Throw) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation II. Prior to Generation III, it was the signature move of the evolutionary line. Effect Vital Throw deals damage and is a decreased priority move, causing the user to attack after other Pokémon that are using ordinary priority moves. However, it will strike before Pokémon using other decreased priority moves such as and . Vital Throw bypasses checks to always hit, unless the target is in the of a move such as or . Vital Throw can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if was used in the prior turn. It can also part of a Contest Spectacular combination with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if any of the moves , or was used in the prior turn. Description |A Fighting-type attack. Always comes after the target's attack but never misses.}} |A 2nd-strike move that never misses.}} |Makes the user's move last, but it never misses.}} |Makes the user attack after the foe. In return, it will not miss.}} |Makes the user go last, but it never misses.}} |The user allows the foe to attack first. In return, this throw move is guaranteed not to miss.}} |The user attacks last. In return, this throw move is guaranteed not to miss.}} |The user attacks last. In return, this throw move never misses.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 25 |25|STAB='}} 25 |25|STAB='}} 25 |25|STAB='}} 22 |22 18 |18}} 22 |22|STAB='}} 22 |22|STAB='}} By In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky, and the Mystery Dungeon (WiiWare) games, a Pokémon using Vital Throw will gain the Vital Throw status. A Pokémon that directly inflicts damage on a Pokémon with the Vital Throw status is sent flying, usually towards the other side of the room. In , Vital Throw is a regular move which cannot miss. Description |The user gains the Vital Throw status. Foes that attack the user are hurled at other foes.}} |Gives the Pokémon that uses this move the Vital Throw status, which causes enemies that attack the user to be hurled at other enemies.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It damages an enemy. It never misses.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In Generation III, the status screen erroneously states that the move has 100% accuracy, even though it ignores accuracy and evasion checks. * In the , Vital Throw appears similar to a pro-wrestling move called a . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=借力摔 '' 一招制敵 |zh_yue=借力摔 一招制敵 |nl=Vitale worp |fi=Eloheitto (AG020) Vauhtiheitto (AG127) |fr=Corps Perdu |de=Überwurf |el=Ζωτικό Ρίψιμο |it=Vitaltiro |ko=받아던지기 Bat'a Deonjigi |pt_br=Arremesso Vital Lançamento Vital (TCG) |sr=Vitalno bacanje |es_eu=Tiro Vital |es_la=Tiro Vital Combinacion (AG020) Fuerza Vital (AG031) |vi=Đòn Đánh Chí Mệnh }} Category:Decreased priority moves Category:Moves that cannot miss de:Überwurf es:Tiro vital fr:Corps Perdu it:Vitaltiro ja:あてみなげ zh:借力摔（招式）